1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a converter and, more particularly, to a DC to AC converter.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, demands for more convenient, robust and economical goods continue to rise with the advancement and progress of industry and social-economic. As such, products with more economic values are being developed to meet these and other needs.
When a conventional full bridge inverter is used in a non-isolation photovoltaic grid-connected system, there are several defects in PWM modulation of the full bridge inverter: when a PWM modulation mode of the inverter adopts a bipolar switching mode, the switching loss of the inverter is high, and the efficiency of the inverter is low. In addition, when the PWM modulation mode of the inverter adopts a unipolar switching mode, the leakage current of the inverter is high.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, those skilled in the art are striving to find a solution, but no applicable method has yet been put forward. Therefore, there is a need to improve the problem of high switching loss and low efficiency due to the inverter adopting the bipolar switching mode and to improve the problem of high leakage current due to the inverter adopting the unipolar switching mode.